Entwined
by Laur514
Summary: What if the elven King asks you to marry him? Would you accept even if it meant that you are practically his slave? Aranel was tired of being trapped in the same walls. After accepting a proposal from Thranduil she is exposed to a different world she did not know she was going to be a part of. She witnesses his hidden kindess and sorrow, only to remember that she is just a puppet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!I missed you all and as an apology for being gone so long here is another story. Please support it with all the amazing comments that you leave and make sure to vote;) It's been so long since I've actually written so take it easy on me:) All the characters belong to J.R.R Tolkein! Except for Aranel, her father and Erie.**

The high elves had assembled. Everyone was sitting in their chairs, secretly scanning the others around them. A few mumbled quietly amongst themselves while others remained completely silent. I stood by my father who was the hand of Lord Elrond. I watched as the double doors of the room flew open and an elf I had not seen before walked in. I looked at him and quickly made my assumption of what kind of person he was: an arrogant, egotistic jerk. He glided towards his seat at the end of the table with his crown imitating the silent turns of his head. I was very captivated just watching him because he had a presence in the room that seemed to hush everyone. I continued to stare and examine his blue eyes.

Lord Elrond stood from his seat.

"Thranduil, we are glad you were finally able to make it."

Thranduil sat up and stared coldly at Lord Elrond. It was worse than I thought. This guy was past egotistic. I assumed he had not been to one meeting but of course I wasn't sure because this was my first time attending one. I was only given the privilege this once, so in a sense I was glad Thranduil decided to show up. I had no idea of the world outside Rivendale. Staring at the same books and walls gets tiring after a while.

"We are here to discuss the issue that orcs are flooding in everywhere," he continued.

Another elf stood up.

"Well maybe if the great Elven King had actually come to a meeting this issue could be taken care of!"

"How dare you talk to him that way!" Another elf shouted.

It quickly turned into a shouting match and as much as I hated to admit it I was enjoying watching it. This was the most entertaining thing I had ever seen.

"Silence."

Thranduil's voice echoed and bounced off the walls. He did not have to yell to get everyone's attention back on him.

"As long as we protect our borders the orcs will not be a problem," He said.

"But what about everyone else?" I blurted out.

I slapped my hands over my mouth and backed up against the wall.

Everyone turned to glare at me. I really did it this time. Thranduil titled his head to get a good look at me. His long hair draped over his face as he looked into my eyes.

"No one else matters," He said.

As he turned away I breathed a sigh of relief, but my punishment was just beginning. There was still my father and his entire wrath that I had to deal with. I could hear his voice first yelling at me for speaking out of place then the subject slowly transforming into why I don't have a husband, and I need to get my head out of the books and yada yada.

The meeting ended a matter of minutes later. Lord Elrond continued to talk to others which meant we had to stay until he was done. Trying to avoid my father I drifted out of the room and into the hallway. I began walking, admiring the change in atmosphere. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall. I looked up and into a sea of darkness.

"What is your name?"

I looked back at Thranduil, trying not to be tempted by the charm in his voice.

"No name then? How about I make up one for you? How about slave? No..I know! Worthless," He said chuckling.

"Yes worthless because cold eyes such as yours cannot see value in anyone else but yourself."

He paused.

"Interesting..No one has had the guts to speak to me like that. Of course that is probably because they were locked up before they had the chance."

I could tell he was testing me and honestly it was starting to annoy me, and my neck was starting to hurt from being held against the wall. As uncomfortable as it was there was strangely something I liked about it. The idea of having someone this close to me made me blush, especially a male, but of all the elves in the world fate picked the worst one.

"Aranel!" I heard my father call my name.

Thranduil chuckled as he said " **Sina uye met**."

I shivered in disgust and headed towards my father's voice. I saw him standing next to Lord Elrond. I walked up to them both and bowed my head slightly.

"It is nice to hear someone else's opinion other than our own. It was brave of you to speak your thoughts," Lord Elrond said smiling at me.

My smile was ripped apart by my father's words.

"I am sorry for my daughter Lord Elrond."

"No, the light shines brightly over her."

We walked towards our horses and I could feel someone continuing to watch me.

It has been a few weeks since the meeting and I could feel my body's energy getting drained. The past few days have been somewhat hectic. Lord Elrond has everyone working hard since a special guest is supposed to be coming. My father told me that I do not have to help but it was always better than doing nothing.

I walked over to my friend Erie and asked her what I could help with.

"Rinse the leaves and crush those herbs and get the forks out.." She continued on and on while I tried to keep up with what she was saying.

I ran around the kitchen trying to keep conversation with her but it was hard since everyone was busy with their own thing. After I did what she told me I left the kitchen and decided to observe if you could call it that. I snuck over to my bedroom which was only a hallway down from my father's office, but I could still hear what he was saying pretty clearly.

"Everything is ready for his arrival," I heard my father say.

"Yes, thank you Tiliken, but it seems we can never prepare enough," Lord Elrond responded.

I thought to myself about who the guest could be. Snapping out of my day dreaming I could hear the sound of multiple horses approaching. They were here, whoever they were.

**Ah and there it is the first chapter of Entwined! So who could the guest be? What news will he find out? What is up with Thranduil? Please leave some comments or ideas of what you may want to happen I would love to include suggestions in the story!**

**Translation: ****Sina uye met: This is not the end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 done! I was actually blushing while writing this haha but hope you enjoy it!**

I jolted out of my room and after bumping into my father, followed him outside to greet the mystery guest. I held a small smile of excitement of my face when I saw a very handsome elf approach on horseback. He looked very familiar but his facial features were soft and he looked to be a very trustworthy person. He transitioned off his horse and greeted Lord Elrond.

"Very nice to see you again Legolas."

Legolas smiled and then looked at me. I smiled at him and he slightly bowed his head. I could get used to having more guests around. For some reason we did not head inside but instead waited. After standing there for a few more minutes another rider came. He sat very straight and tall on his horse. I wondered if I was mistaken but I could've sworn he was Thranduil, but that was unlikely. He got down from his horse and as he walked closer I felt like I was going to throw up. The sound of his leather boots made me feel dizzy. It seemed like the world hated me for me to always have encounters with him. Thranduil gave his greetings and we finally left the outside heat and went into the shade of the indoors.

Thranduil, Lord Elrond and my father discussed matters privately and I was left to awkward silence with Legolas.

"So your name is Legolas?" I asked him.

He seemed very spaced out. I was very curious about him.

"**Nanye Aranel**."

There was still no answer.

Then after a moment he spoke.

"Aranel, don't you get tired of the same thing over and over again?"

"Yes, but sometimes it is comforting," I answered.

"What about the rest of the world?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure you know more than I do."

He chuckled to himself.

"I am just as clueless as you," He said.

I looked at him and could tell he was telling the truth. It was very shocking to hear a prince such as himself had not been exposed to the outside world. In a sense it felt nice to think that we were in the same situation.

After a while the door opened and everyone stepped out. Thranduil had angry look on his face, which caused me to feel bad for Legolas. Thranduil caught sight of me then his face seemed to shift. It looked like a light bulb went off in his head, which made me feel very uneasy.

"Please, stay for dinner your highness," My father said to Thranduil after Lord Elrond left to attend to other matters.

"Yes, since you probably put in a lot of work to please me," Thranduil answered.

Legolas stood by his side and I watched as they walked away. I didn't feel that hungry, so I thought it would be best if I just skipped dinner. I didn't want to be surrounded by small talk and loads of greens.

"Ah look who is trying to get out of her responsibilities."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Thranduil smile with a manipulative look on his face.

"Please forgive me your highness. I was not aware that you sought my presence so desperately."

"You flatter yourself. Now listen to what I have to say," He said getting closer to me.

Before I knew it I was in the same position as when we first met, against the wall with my neck in pain. I didn't look into his eyes. I didn't want to be stuck in those holes of darkness, so I just looked at the brooch on his cloak. It reminded me of a spider, with branches stemming out like hairy legs.

"It seems that you may be of some use to me."

I flashed a look at him while sucking my teeth. This king was off his rocker and he had something up his sleeve. He backed away from me and faced the other way while continuing to talk.

"I heard you do not have a husband yet. Of course no proper elf would want to marry you."

"What are you implying? Last time I checked you are just as alone as I am," I replied without thinking.

Thranduil turned around to face me. His expression did not change but I could tell he seemed to be thinking of his past.

"Which is why I would like to make a deal with you," He said.

I stood there with my arms crossed in disbelief. Were we actually having this conversation?

"What kind of deal?"

"Marry me," He said suddenly.

I began to cry uncontrollably because I could not stop myself from laughing. I had not laughed that hard in my life. He didn't make it obvious but I could tell he was desperate. Maybe he had to get married to keep his throne or something. It didn't matter to me but I felt pity for the cold king.

"I'm sorry," I said after collecting myself. "I intend to marry someone that I actually love."

"And you haven't found someone yet? Shame and I figured you would like to get your father off your back..."

How did he know that? He was sneakier than I thought. I actually considered it for a moment. This would be my chance to finally get out of here and maybe see some of what I've been blind to. There was only one problem…I would be stuck with him. I tried weighing the pros and cons.

"Don't worry," He said stroking my cheek. "I'll play nice."

He left and just as he turned the corner I fell to the floor. I didn't understand why all our conversations had to be so intense but he had a way of getting to me. I felt my cheek and began to burn up thinking of him that close. Would it be wise to take his offer? Wouldn't that just make me a slave?

I wasn't able to get out of dinner that night because it would be "rude" to avoid guests. I just sat there quietly eating small bites of my salad. After torturously making it through dinner I went to bed. As I laid there different visions flashed through my mind. I could picture orcs coming closer and closer. Sometimes my own thoughts scared me, so I tried to think of something else. If I marry Thranduil maybe I could do something. I mean I'm sure being queen has its perks. Before I closed my eyes I decided what I was going to do.

Legolas jumped on his horse and Thranduil came up to me.

"Made a decision?" He whispered in my ear.

"Unfortunately…" I replied.

"As I thought. No one can resist the elven king," He said with a cocky smile.

I tried to smile back. I could feel a hand on my shoulder and saw my father standing next to me.

"I will be back in a few weeks time Lord Elrond," Thranduil said.

Lord Elrond looked confused as to why he was going to be coming back, but I bit my tongue. At least I would have time to prepare myself, but now the next big question was how was I going to tell father?

**And chapter 2 is done! So what do you think? Should Aranel tell her father or just wait and see how things go?! Tell me what you think of the story so far:) Thanks!**

**Translation: Nanye Aranel: I am Aranel**


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that time was passing by faster and days were ending quicker than when they were starting. I contemplated telling father and decided it would be best to tell him now. Since I would be leaving him there should be nothing to hide.

"**Ada**…" I said to him during dinner.

"Yes Aranel?"

"I have something to say about why the king is coming in a few days…" I stuttered.

"You know the reason and you did not tell me immediately?" His voice getting louder.

"He's getting married.."

"Aranel, how did you find out about this?"

I swallowed really hard.

"Because I'm marrying him."

My father just stared at me dumbfounded. I couldn't tell if he was happy or thought I had gone mad. He walked over and sat next to me.

"Aranel you don't have to lie to me. I'll stop insisting on you finding a husband," He said before leaving the room with a big smile on his face.

Great, he thought I was lying. Well, at least he would not be shocked when he finds out I was telling the truth.

The day of his arrival came and I was more nervous than I had ever been. I picked out one of my best dresses and proceeded to join my father and Lord Elrond outside. Surprisingly, Thranduil did not come with the big entourage he did last time. This time it was just him and his horse. I walked from my spot next to my father and stood next to Thranduil. He placed his arm around my waist very casually. I gave him a look to back off a little but he shot me a warning.

"Lord Elrond, I have come to pick up my future wife," Thranduil said.

The ease in his voice made me feel like he had done this before but I knew that was not possible.

"Wife?" Lord Elrond asked puzzled.

"Yes, and we best be on our way," Thranduil said trying to rush things.

"Wait just a moment. When did this happen?" My father asked.

"Do not concern yourself with the small details. I will be taking your daughters hand. Surely you think I am a suitable husband."

"Of course your highness, but this is all so sudden."

"Thranduil, we must discuss this for a moment," Lord Elrond interrupted.

The three men once again shut me out of their conversation and I was left alone outside in the garden. Today is supposed to be the most important day of my life but it just feels like a complete mess. This is not how I pictured anything to go. I was going to marry some jerk and live like his puppet. Maybe there was still time for me to back out. I picked up a rose that had withered and fallen to the ground.

"How was it living your life stuck in the same place?" I asked it. "But at least you have others to keep you company.."

"Aranel, come." I heard Thranduil said.

"No need to boss me around," I told him.

He grabbed my hand rather forcefully and pulled me back inside.

"Let go! You're hurting me!"

"If you really don't want me to hurt you then you will do as I say."

"You need me, but I'm not afraid to back out!" I said with a loud voice.

Thranduil froze and looked at me.

"Get your things and say your goodbyes. We are going," was all he said before walking away.

I felt kind of bad for talking so loudly to him but I was not going to be trampled over by him.

I went back to my room and grabbed a small bag that I had prepared. I thought I was ready for this but I was both excited and nervous. I knew I would miss my father dearly and creating a false picture is not what I wanted to do. I found Thranduil and we both walked silently outside. He lifted me up and placed me on his horse first. I figured it might have been easier if I just waved goodbye to my father and just write him as often as I could. It pained me to see the worry on his face. I waved the goodbye I had been practicing for days and holding onto Thranduil we rode towards Mirkwood.

"Um..Thranduil.." I said.

"What is it?" He asked with a stern tone.

We had only ridden a few miles but my stomach was starting to hurt and I could feel myself getting dizzy.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…" I told him.

"Then face the other way," He answered.

I'm not sure why but I was surprised that someone could be so heartless.

"Can you please stop the horse?" I pleaded.

We came to a stop and Thranduil lifted me off of the horse. I dropped my head back and could feel the firmness of his chest. I felt very tired. I could feel him getting ready to put me down but I did not want to separate from him.

"Can you just please continue to hold me?" I was embarrassed to ask.

I could tell he was contemplating it but it was better than him automatically refusing.

I began to cough rapidly which caused Thranduil to sit me up and gently rub my back. I was surprised by his sudden kindness but I figured it was because he didn't want to get vomit all over his expensive clothes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

We both sat there silently, him holding me. He continued to rub my back gently making me feel sleepy. I began to fall asleep but I tried to fight it and stay awake.

"It will be night soon. We will continue on tomorrow."

I managed to nod my head as my vision began to get blurry.

When I woke up I could feel the warmth of something on me. I noticed Thranduil's cloak draped over me. I smiled from the thought that he actually did something nice. I slowly lifted myself from the ground feeling much better from having some rest. Thranduil was saddling the horse. I grabbed his cloak and handed it to him.

"Thanks again," I said.

He simply nodded, grabbed his cloak and waited for me to get on the horse. I was having some difficulty getting on but instead of trying to help me he seemed to be enjoying himself watching me suffer. Eventually after struggling to get on I was able to boost myself up. We rode in complete silence and I embraced all the nature that surrounded us. There were many trees as we approached a large forest but something seemed off about them. They seemed sad.

"There is a darkness over them," Thranduil said.

I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"We can make it better," I said trying to brighten things up a bit.

"I hope so," I heard him whisper.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

He didn't answer my question but I could see we were approaching doors hidden in the trees. There stood two elven guards protecting the door. When they saw us the immediately bowed and opened the doors. I could see Legolas walking out.

"Hi Legolas," I said rather happily.

He smiled at me brightly.

"Ah you two are already acquainted? Good. Take her things and show her the room," Thranduil said.

"And you are too lazy to show me yourself?" I asked.

"It's called being a king my dear," He answered and walked inside.

I followed behind Legolas to my room.

"Here we are," He said putting my bad down.

"Wow…it's beautiful," I said admiring all the details in the hand carved wood. I walked up to a giant closed and opened it to see that it was filled with beautiful dresses.

"Those were all handmade for you," Legolas said.

I looked through the dresses and a beautiful pale green dress caught my eye. I pulled it out and automatically wanted to try it on.

"Get comfortable. I'm sure **Ada** will be expecting you at dinner."

I nodded my head and was left to my happy silence. I ran to the bathroom and was getting ready to try my dress on when there was a knock at the door.

"Erie! How did you get here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She said with a smile. "Starting today I'm your personal maid."

"I just want you to stay my best friend. I don't need a maid."

"Yes, but you are going to be queen," she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but everything happened so fast," I replied.

"Don't worry. I understand," She said with a smile.

Seeing the warm smile on her face I gave her a tight hug. I was glad to have her here with me.

"Now let's get you into that dress!"

**Translation: Ada: Dad**


	4. Chapter 4

I had just gotten the dress, which was tighter than I thought, to get unstuck from my head when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Legolas ready to escort me to dinner. What was the point of having a husband if he wasn't going to act like one? Legolas smiled at me.

"**Ele!**"

I giggled at the expression on his face.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked with a smile.

"**Ui. ** **A lelyalmë**."

I wrapped my arm around his and we walked towards the dining area. When we arrived I could see Thranduil was already sitting there, looking as he always did: annoyed.

"What took so long?" He asked hearing us enter.

He looked up and seemed like he wanted to suck those words back in. I sat down across from him and next to Legolas. We started eating and I could see him looking at his plate, but then something strange happened. For a moment, although faint I could've sworn he smiled.

"So…" I said trying to break the ice.

"Ah!" He said flipping his head up. "You have training starting tomorrow."

"Training for what?"

"Being a queen."

"You don't have a training manual or something I could read?" I asked.

Everyone at the table started laughing but Thranduil held his stern look.

Dinner ended with silence which at this point I was kind of getting used to it. I excused myself and began walking towards my room.

"Aranel."

I stopped and turned around. Hearing him say my name caused butterflies to break free in my stomach.

"I will take you back to your room," He said without offering his arm.

"I'm guessing Legolas had a talk with you," I said to him.

"I'm the one who tells others what to do, not the other way around," He answered.

So we walked together until we reached the door.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," He answered before walking away.

As I got into the new bed I found myself crying, I was doubting myself again. Training? I guess I underestimated this a little bit.

Erie woke me up the next morning and rushed me out the door to breakfast. Legolas, Thranduil and I sat at the same spots and ate quietly.

"**Ada**, I have some important matters to discuss with you," Legolas suddenly blurted out.

After he said this he gave me a look telling me to leave.

"What?" I asked with food still in my mouth.

They both stared at me.

"I'm going to be queen aren't I? Shouldn't I be allowed to hear these matters?"

"No," Thranduil said bluntly.

I got up and pushed my chair back in. It was stupid not including me, maybe I could've helped them. I began walking around when an elf who seemed to be out of breath grabbed my arm.

"There you are!" He said.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked.

"We're already late for your first class!"

I sighed as I followed him into a room where I saw a woman waiting for me. She bowed her head.

"Your highness, I will be your teacher," She said.

I smiled and went to give her my thanks but she started the lesson before I had time to take a breath.

I zoned out as she talked about past queens, kings, battles, politics, but then it hit me.

"Um excuse me.."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering about Thranduil's previous wife."

There was an awkward silence. I looked into her eyes which were the same color as mine. Usually I could read people well, but she seemed a little hard to understand. Her reaction was as if she was the queen or at least cared a lot for Thranduil, which I found not likely.

"She died in childbirth," She eventually said.

Once she said that I automatically felt bad for asking.

"I'm sure he loved her a lot," I said.

"Yes, she was the light in his life. Once she died he changed," She answered.

She continued the lesson and I continued contemplating about Thranduil. I figured now maybe his actions were a little more justified but that still doesn't mean he should be so cold towards people.

After my hours of boring lesson were over I walked around the gardens a little bit. As I followed the path I could see the outside forest. It was still very dark but it tempted me to run away into the shadows.

"Aranel."

I turned around.

"Oh, hello," I said to Thranduil. "Did you have fun discussing matters behind my back?"

"Why of course I did. With you there it would've been a nuisance."

Well at least he's honest. I sat down at the nearest bench. He continued to stand and look at the flowers.

"Uh..Thranduil if you should ever need my help with anything just let me know. As queen I have to support you," I said looking up.

"You wouldn't be any help," He said.

"I'm trying to be nice to you!" I said getting up.

He walked towards me.

"No need. Why would we need to be nice to one another if we are just using each other?"

I began walking away tired of dealing with his attitude.

He grabbed my arm.

"Don't get any ideas," He said.

"Of course not, they would be too good to be true," I said trying to whip my arm from his grasp.

"I won't let go until I'm done with you," He said pulling me closer to him.

"Well, I'm done," I said elbowing him in the chest.

I heard him grunt in pain and so I was able to wiggle out of his arms.

I didn't look back but I wanted to. I wanted to see the surprised look on his face but I knew I would be in for it tonight.

I went to finish off my lessons and then continued to wander around until I stumbled upon the library. I finally felt at peace. Just as I was reaching for a book Legolas barged through the door.

"What have you done?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Well, I may have elbowed him," I said.

Legolas' serious face vanished and he began laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it's about time someone stood up to him, but he won't take it easy on you."

"I don't expect him to," I said thinking of his previous wife.

Legolas sat with me in the library and we sat there sharing random stories about our lives. We walked to dinner when a guard stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked getting ready to put his hand on me.

"Don't you dare touch her," Legolas said getting in front of me. "She is the future queen, you are out of place to talk to her like that!"

"I am sorry prince."

The guard bowed.

"Orders from the king, she is to eat and spend the night in the dungeons."

Thranduil was really immature, he just always had to be the best. Legolas was going to say something when I stopped him.

"Okay," I said "Lead the way," I told the guard.

As we were leaving I heard Thranduil approaching, Legolas seemed to be arguing with him. It was cold down there but I knew I had to prove my point. I didn't eat the food they gave me but found the corner of the cell and tried to get comfortable. There was no point of comfort down there, I tried moving around, but nothing. I just couldn't seem to fall asleep and I was starting to get hungry. The food was still sitting there but I was making a point.

My lessons exhausted me, I was hungry and I couldn't sleep. I figured I understood how prisoners felt a little more, but in a sense wasn't I too, a prisoner? I used him as a way out and so did he. There was no point in getting to know him. He was right. Why would I waste my time if we were both just using one another?

I managed to close my eyes with the little bit of energy I had left. I heard someone open the cell door but my vision was so blurry I couldn't make out who it was. I stumbled over and then fell into their arms.

**Translations: Ele: Wow Ui: No A lelyalme: Let's go**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for following this story! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love hearing your thoughts! So make sure to tell me what you think of this chapter as we begin to see a bit more of Thranduil's kindness.**

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

I walked down into the dungeons to check on her. I wouldn't allow myself to feel bad for her. I didn't want to get emotionally attached to her; I don't want to hurt myself.

Walking down stair after stair, cell after cell caused past stories to flash through my memory. I noticed Legolas holding Aranel in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She fainted. I think from exhaustion," He said.

Pity and sadness were leaking through the barriers of my heart but I tried patching up the wall, so they wouldn't get through. I looked down at her face and could see the stubbornness.

"Give her to me," I said motioning to Legolas.

"I thought you didn't care for her."

I looked Legolas in the eye.

"She is still _my _wife," I told him.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. I walked to my room and placed her on the bed, making sure to drape a blanket over her. A servant came in offering to bring her tea but I declined him.

"Just leave me here with her," I told him.

I looked at her and began wondering to myself. This girl was really something else, but I couldn't find the words to describe her. I demanded everyone to leave us alone so the night came swiftly and quietly. I soon found my head jerking as I tried to keep myself awake. A part of me yearned to be awake when she opened her eyes, but I could not fight the drowsiness.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

Opening my eyes I was greeted to the scent of fresh herbs. My arm flinched as I tried to sit up. I tried to move my neck but it felt so stiff.

"Good thing you're awake," I heard someone say.

Legolas was standing by the door with some tea on a tray.

"Thank you," I told him.

"I didn't think you would actually go through with that."

"I needed to prove a point," I said accepting the tea.

It felt so warm in my stomach that I smiled.

"Thanks for thinking of me," I said.

I suddenly found myself frowning at the thought that only Legolas seemed to care about me.

"He was here," Legolas said.

"Who?"

"Ada."

Legolas got closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"He spent the whole night with you."

I brushed his words off as him just trying to make me feel better, but I wanted to believe it was true. I wanted to get out of bed, although I was still tired I was sick of laying down. I stumbled a bit and Legolas offered his hand.

"I got it," I said grabbing the bed post.

My ear twitched as I suddenly heard footsteps running towards the door. The door burst open and Thranduil walked in with sweat starting to form at the top of his forehead.

"Did you run all the way here?" I asked him.

I grabbed a cloth that was on the end table.

"You look a mess," I said throwing the cloth at him.

"You are a mess," He finally said.

"Well I had a lovely time in that dark cell. How stupid of me, I forgot to thank you for it," I said trying to sound as sarcastic as possible.

Legolas seemed to shrivel in the corner starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"With actions there are consequences," Thranduil said walking further in the room.

"Yes, and you of all people should know that," I said.

Thranduil seemed frustrated talking to me and I figured it was because he didn't have a lot of influence over me.

"Now that you're awake, you have class again."

"Wow, no mercy…" I whispered.

"Mercy is all you have received from me," Thranduil whispered in my ear.

"I don't need it," I said providing a challenge.

"Now please get out. I have to freshen up."

After Legolas and Thranduil left I slumped back on the bed. I tried to catch my breath. I was already tired so talking to Thranduil just drained the rest of my energy. I kept trying to think If Legolas was telling me the truth. He would never lie to me. I got up and tried to get dress and tidy myself up.

The hallway was quiet.

"Aranel!"

"Erie!" I called.

I could see her running up to me.

"I'm glad you're okay! I couldn't see you while you were sick."

"Why not?" I asked.

She titled her head and acted surprised that I didn't know.

"The King would not let anyone in the room. He spent the night in there with you."

My eyes grew a little wider. So it was true. Maybe there wasn't such coldness in him. At that moment I figured if I kept picking at his iceberg of a heart, the ice might eventually vanish.

"So did anything happen?" Erie asked with a curious grin.

"I'm sorry but I can't spill all the good details," I told her with a wink.

I knocked on the door when I reached the room where my studies were being held.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon teacher."

"Yes, goodafternoon. Nice to see you awake," She said with a smile.

It always felt strange when she smiled at me because I got a weird feeling.

"Let's get started."

I looked out the window the moment she started talking. Even if I day dreamed I could recall the lesson. I only remembered it when she would quiz me, then after that I let it fall out from my mind. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her saying that we would be learning about the previous queen. My curiosity blew out of control and I was overcome with the urge to know more.

I listened intently.

"Her name was Gloridis. She was born in Lindon."

As she went on and on I felt myself getting a bit jealous. She sounded beautiful and above all the perfect queen. She could illuminate any room with her bright personality.

"Thranduil loved her dearly."

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?" I whispered to myself.

"So when she passed away he had all of her belongings put into one chest and thrown into the river."

"What? That's crazy!" I yelled.

"I suppose it was," I heard Thranduil say.

He walked in and I immediately shut my mouth. My teacher bowed to him and offered him a seat.

"Leave us," He told her.

When she left the room I didn't feel like talking to him at all.

"It seems that light only shines on the world for so long until everything turns black," He said looking off in the distance.

"Yes.." I said.

There was another moment of silence.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To make sure you were learning properly. You must raise up to my standards," He answered.

"Your standards?" I asked before chuckling.

I looked at him and could somehow tell he was lying.

"Why are you really here?" I asked.

Thranduil sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know…" He said..

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" He said sounding surprised.

"Watching over me."

I smiled at him, genuinely. I could see he actually seemed somewhat happy.

"I didn't know thank you was in your vocabulary," He said with a smile.

"Don't push it," I replied.

He eventually got up and headed for the door.

"Wait…" I said.

He stopped but did not turn around.

"Thranduil… If you should ever need anyone to talk to… I'm here for you," I said immediately regretting my words.

I felt guilty considering his past and I could tell there was a hidden kindness in him.

"**Hantanyel**," He said before leaving.

I smiled and couldn't help myself from giggling. I would've never thought hearing him say those words would make me so happy.

**Translation: Hantanyel: Thank you Ada: Father**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so glad that everyone is enjoying the story! I love reading all the reviews and your words are motivation for me to keep writing better chapters! Thank you all for reading and keep up the reviews! Don't be afraid to put opinions of what you think will happen or what you want to happen! There's a surprise twist coming up very soon so make sure to prepare yourselves!**

The teacher came back and we finished the lesson about less important people. Dinner that night was actually quite relaxing because I figured out a way to enjoy my food: pretend its meat. Yes, this is very deceiving and elves are always only eating greens but I just wanted meat.

"You seem to be enjoying your food," Legolas said.

"Yes I am," I answered.

He smiled at me as I continued to eat. I looked up when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see Thranduil piercing his eyes at me.

"Do you mind?" I asked with some food in my mouth.

"Do you?" He asked. "It just amazes me how commoners can eat without etiquette."

"If you want I could teach you some," I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry but a peasant like you would never be able to teach me," He said.

"Peasant? Weren't you the one who wants to marry this peasant?" I asked raising my fork at him.

He chuckled.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" He asked.

"No," I said putting my fork down.

I looked and could see a bright smile on Legolas' face. It was strange how at these random times we could actually pass for a happy family. After our food I had the honor of taking the most ridiculous test on important events and celebrations for Elvish tradition. I heard the guards whispering about Thranduil having an important meeting. It still bugged me that he would not share anything with me, but I shouldn't have expected him to.

I found myself snooping around and found myself in Thranduil's room. I remembered the leaf design on the walls, and the smell of wood and flowers. I looked around wondering if I could find something that would tell me more about him. I was suddenly drawn to a beautiful bookshelf he had pressed against a wall.

There were many books that sparked my interest and I was surprised to find we liked similar things. Most of the books were things I already read but there was one that caught my eye. It had a beautiful red spine. I went to pull it out but instead it popped down as if to bow and the bookshelf slid against the wall. I was amazed; he had a hidden room behind his bookshelf: classic.

I wondered what he could be hiding but I soon found my answer. The room was small and completely empty except for one small chest. I walked closer to it. There was no lock on it and it already seemed to be worn and old. I noticed the lid was slightly open.

Lifting the top I was suddenly overwhelmed. I could see a hairbrush, burned candles, flowers and one single painting. I didn't want to touch anything but I was overly curious and tired of Thranduil keeping secrets. I picked up the hair brush and noticed the initials G.G engraved on it. G.G, I wondered who that could be.

The painting was small and I could see the picture of a woman. She had beautiful long golden hair and then it hit me. I immediately put the picture down and stepped back. My heart was racing and I tried to psych myself from thinking that I was heartbroken. It was his wife. He didn't throw the chest away; he kept it, all these years.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I just found myself in here," I said feeling bad.

"How disgraceful," was all he seemed to say.

I could tell he didn't know how to act so he hid it with his usual coldness. I tried to let it go since I was in the wrong so I just stayed quiet.

"Disgraceful and disgusting, you have no reason to be snooping around."

"Disgraceful?" I whispered. "Why are you hiding this from me?" I asked pointing to the chest.

"It's none of your business," He answered.

"None of my business, Sorry, but I'm afraid you are my business!" I yelled.

"Stop wasting your time acting all sweet. I know the real reason you are here, what is the word for it, Greed?"

"Greed? What about sickness? Holding onto your past like this is wrong!"

"What would you know? I doubt you have ever felt love," Thranduil said walking closer.

"I have loved and been loved better than you. I'm trying to help you, let me support you. I'm here so you can tell me things, not hide them from me!"

"My past is none of your concern. I don't need help, now get out," He said.

"No," I said stomping my foot.

"Stop acting like a child," He said.

"Yes, Thranduil stop acting like a child and grow up!" I yelled.

He seemed to be in a sudden state of shock and I could feel my blood rising and boiling. I walked out of the room and headed straight for wherever. It hurt to see that he still loved her, although he would be married to me. I began to cry but stopped myself. No, this just shows that we could never have a relationship. I cannot stand by his side. I wanted to apologize to him, after all I was the one snooping around, but I couldn't pull myself to do it.

All the kindness I thought he had just flew out the window. I sat on my bed and just stared at the door. I wanted him to come through the door. I wanted to see him with a small smile on his face. Everything was in the heat of the moment and we were always saying harsh words to one another. I was getting tired of it.

I sat back thrusting my head onto the pillow.

"Stupid jerk! **Nátyë necindo! Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova!**"

I kept yelling at the door and even threw some pillows at it.

After sighing heavily and feeling sorry for myself I decided to get up. As I reached for the doorknob I could see someone was turning it from the other side. Maybe it was because I was overwhelmed with emotion that I forgot to back up. Legolas swung the door open and hit me right on the head.

I rubbed my head as he started frantically apologizing.

"I'm fine," I said.

He helped me get up.

"My father wishes to see you," Legolas said after my balance was returned.

"Of course he couldn't come here himself," I said.

"Seems like you're starting to know him better," He answered with a smile.

"Alright but he has to meet me in the Library," I said.

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"It's in the middle."

I walked to the library practicing what I was going to say and imagining how the conversation was going to go. As I opened the door I could see Thranduil already sitting inside.

"Word travels fast," I said to myself.

"I figured this is where you would want to meet," He said.

I sat down a good distance away from him.

"Congratulations, you can make observations," I said.

"Aranel…"

He brought his chair close to mine.

"Be quiet and listen," He said.

I decided to hear what he had to say first.

"I used to always come into this room," He said.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"My wife always loved to read books. She would spend hours getting her head wrapped up in stories. There is something different about stories and real life. Life doesn't have a happy ending."

"I'm sorry," I said in a soft voice.

"Good," He answered.

"That's it?" I asked.

He nodded his head and got up.

I grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere," I said.

He smiled a sneaky grin and pulled me close to him. I felt his hand on my back.

"Did you want something else?" He whispered in my ear.

I cringed. He was playing with me and I didn't appreciate it.

"Yes, actually," I said.

He lifted my chin so we were looking directly at each other.

"Anything," He said.

"An apology you jerk!" I said.

"Apology?" He said.

I could feel his hand slide down my back.

I grabbed his hand and threw it off of me.

"An apology, I'm not a puppet!"

"Aw, and I thought you were," He answered.

"Do you want a puppet, my King?" I asked bringing myself closer to him.

He seemed taunted and surprised by me. I put my hand on his shoulder. I knew what I was thinking was very unladylike and he would be very angry but I didn't care. He put me through enough misery.

"Then buy one!" I said before spitting on his shirt.

I made sure I didn't hack all my spit at him but I still wanted to make an impression. He thinks he is better than me and I was going to change his thoughts. I'm going to be queen; maybe I should start acting like it.

I walked away and he was too insulted and surprised to say anything. I smiled to myself. I really did it this time, but I strangely looked forward to the punishment. Bring it on!

**Translations: ****Nátyë necindo: You are insane Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova: Go French kiss an orc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and please keep writing them! I look forward to what you guys think of this chapter so let me know:)**

I woke up to Erie tapping me on the shoulder.

"Today's an important day!"

"Why?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? You don't know?"

"No."

"It's your wedding day!" She said with a bright smile.

"Wow, talk about not knowing anything. How did you find out?"

"Thranduil has all the servants working hard. He is overseeing everything," She answered.

"Of course he is, and I have no say in my own wedding," I said looking down.

"Don't worry Aranel, you'll look beautiful," Erie assured me.

I grabbed the blanket.

"It's not about looking beautiful, it's about this day being special," I said softly.

I pulled the blanket over my head.

"I'm not getting up," I said.

It suddenly got really quiet and I was wondering why Erie wasn't saying anything. I felt someone slip their hands under my body and lift me up. I put the blanket down and saw Thranduil carrying me.

"Put me down!"

"I'll make this day special, you'll see," I heard him say.

"Would it have hurt you to mention that today was our wedding day?" I asked him, still in his arms.

He ignored me and kept walking. In the back of my mind I figured he was afraid I would run away or something, maybe he didn't tell me because he was scared of losing me. I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"I have two feet for walking, ya know," I said.

"You want me to put you down?" He asked.

This seemed like a once in a life time opportunity, so I was going to enjoy everything now that he was being nice. I was glad he was in a good mood.

"Never mind, keep walking," I said with a smile.

"You're not as heavy as you look," He said out of nowhere.

"Uh…thank you?"

I was thrown off guard. He seemed like a different person and I didn't want to push any buttons. I always thought of him like a piece of bread, leave it in the oven too long and it burns.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

Before he could answer we stumbled into Legolas. There was redness in his cheeks as he looked at me then at Thranduil.

"They need her for the dress fitting," Legolas said.

Thranduil looked down at me and then placed me down.

"Go on," He said.

I felt bad because he seemed excited to show me something but I was very curious and nervous about the dress. This was not the wedding I had dreamed of and he was not the man I was dreaming of marrying, but I didn't mind. I may not have wanted to marry him but I could see he wasn't completely cold.

I could see Erie standing there and I couldn't be happier that she was going to be the one to help me with the dress.

"Here it is!" She said pulling it out of a closet.

For some reason I felt like I was going to cry. It was so beautiful. Once I tried it on it matched my silhouette perfectly, caressing my curves. The dress had a small train and tiny flower details and stones around the waist. It was simple but what I always wanted.

"You picked out the perfect dress!" I said to Erie excitedly.

"I didn't pick it out."

She giggled.

"Who did?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

She didn't answer me but had a big grin on her face. There was more to Thranduil than I figured I would ever know. I stared at myself in the mirror. Erie put a flower headband in my hair and continued to prep me to walk down the aisle. I continued to stare in the mirror. This was me, giving myself, my life away. I was now committed to one person: a man I don't even love. I continued to question what I was doing.

My stomach was churning and the butterflies wouldn't stop. This was all happening so fast and I felt like I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to bother anyone with my emotions so I decided to keep them hidden. I would walk down that aisle and marry that man, for a reason I was second guessing. Was I marrying him to prove my father wrong or was there something else?

I zoned out. Everything was going to change, but I figured it already did. I thanked Erie for the bouquet she gave me and took Legolas' hand when he offered it to me. Everything around me felt like a blur, my mind was not in it at all. When we reached the hall Legolas handed me to my father.

"Ada," I whispered to him.

I didn't want to separate from him.

"I missed you," I told him.

"You never wrote or anything," He whispered back to me as we continued to walk slowly.

Just as I was about to apologize he said "But I am still very proud of you. Go and have your own life. I know it will be a happy one."

I thought to myself. It wouldn't be a happy life. I looked ahead and saw Thranduil with a soft expression on his face, making him look neither angry nor happy. My own life?

I reached the front before I knew it and my father took his arm from mine. Thranduil offered his hand and hesitantly I took it. I wanted to escape from everything. I wanted this, things are happening that I brought upon myself. I accepted his deal. As I looked into his eyes I found myself lost in them.

We had been through a lot of bickering but there were also good moments. Thranduil entwined his fingers with mine. The high elf handed Thranduil a single rose. Thranduil placed it in my hair with the hand that was not holding mine.

"Shine your light upon the world and all the flowers will bloom."

The high elf then handed me a leaf. I took the leaf and tucked it onto Thranduil's crown.

"Share your kindness and the trees will flourish."

Legolas then gave us rings and as we exchanged them I continued to fight my tears. Thranduil rubbed his thumbs over my hands because they were shaking from nervousness. When he let go of my hands to get something behind him I felt lonely. He pulled out a crown and I bowed my head. I was lucky to have witnessed a lot of wedding so I had an idea of what to do, but most of it I improvised.

The crown was not as tall as his but was somewhat the same structure, branches slightly sprouting with small berries and light pink flowers.

After that was all kind of a blur but I snapped out of it once the high elf said the final words. I was scared for what was going to come: the kiss. I could see Thranduil looking into my eyes. He brought his face closer to mine.

He whispered in my ear "Make this believable."

Hearing him say that made me try to make it seem like I was completely in love with him but I couldn't pull myself to do it. I could sense everyone getting excited. His face and lips got closer but I pulled my head away and opened my mouth to say something. There were gasps and everyone seemed in shock.

"Thranduil…I…"

**Hmm..What is she going to say?! It's a surprise! Will she stop the wedding?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, here is another chapter! I tried to do this as soon as possible because I'm sure you all are wondering what happens next. Again, thank you for the review, they are really sweet and I love the support! I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing;) Enjoy!**

I looked over at my father who had a bright smile on his face. I didn't want to take it from him. I took both of Thranduil's hands.

"Thranduil."

I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure at first what I wanted to say but now I didn't even have the time to think about it.

"I love you," I said.

Thranduil smiled at me and I couldn't believe I actually managed to say that.

"**Melin, Aranel**."

I quickly just pushed my lips against his to get it over with, but once I did I felt a spark. There was something. I was lost in the moment as I put my hands through his hair and he brought me even closer to intensify things. I could hear my father cough and so I separated myself. I could feel my cheeks burning and I felt like I was going to explode in a ball of flame.

We walked down the aisle together hand in hand. I smiled at him still wondering if we looked believable but judging by everyone's faces they believed us. The dinner was excellent and soon came time for our first dance. Everyone cleared the large hall and the moonlight slipped in through a small window in the ceiling. I didn't want to dance at all.

"I have two left feet," I whispered to Thranduil.

"Just do this right," He whispered back.

I sighed and vowed to try my best. He placed his hand on my hips and I draped my arms on his shoulders. I felt like everything was going smoothly until I saw his face scrunch and I felt my heel dig into his shoe.

"Sorry."

He ignored me and kept dancing. His face continued to scrunch as I kept stepping on his foot, and continuously apologized. It wasn't romantic at all because I could hear him in my ear telling me to learn how to dance better.

"Maybe if you would've taught me this wouldn't be happening," I said as we kept dancing.

"I don't have time to teach you such obvious things," He answered.

"Then make time," I said.

The song came to its conclusion and we separated from one another. Thranduil brought me around to each table to greet the guests and thank them for coming but I remained silent. At this point I was utterly exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep and honestly a bit bored. The last guest left.

"Alright, good night," I said to Thranduil, getting up from my seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'd like to go to my bed if you don't mind."

"You mean our bed," He said.

"No, I mean _my_ bed."

"We're married now honey, so like it or not we're sleeping in the same bed," Thranduil said standing up.

"As long as you stay on your side and don't snore," I said with a small smile.

"Snore?" A king never snores!" He said sounding somewhat offended.

I had been in his room only once when he carried me there, so trying to wrap my head around the thought that we were going to share one room. One room, one bed, one everything, the thought taunted me. We walked inside and I immediately locked myself in the bathroom.

"What are you doing? Come out!" Thranduil demanded.

"I'm enjoying my last bit of privacy!" I yelled through the door.

I could hear him whispering loudly to himself.

After about 20 min of sulking in the bathroom and changing my clothes I got out and sat next to him on the bed. I sat as farthest to the edge as possible, trying to be the farthest distance away.

"You'll fall off the bed like that," He said.

"That's fine. I enjoy falling off beds, "I said.

"Come closer," He said speaking in a softer tone.

For some reason the tone of his voice caused me to immediately obey and I moved a bit closer to him.

"Touch me and you die," I said turning to look at him.

"Don't worry I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty," Thranduil answered. "But…"

"But what?" I asked.

"We have to consummate the marriage," He said rather quickly.

"You mean….?"

He nodded his head and I started to scoot back to the edge of the bed.

"No thank you," I said snuggling under the covers and pulling the blanket over my head.

"Aranel…"

"Thranduil…"

He pulled the blanket from my face and grabbed my wrist. My heart began to pound harder. He pulled me so that our chests were touching and his hair tickled my nose. I thought he was going to kiss me.

"I won't make you do it," He said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but I wondered what the motives behind his actions were.

"I'm not that cold hearted," He said.

I think it was the sound of his words but I gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said before turning around, not wanting him to see my red face.

Our backs were against one another and the blanket was warm but for some reason I was still cold. I shivered but tried not to make it obvious, I didn't want to wake him if he was already sleeping. I wanted to adjust myself but I tried to make it look like I was doing it in my sleep. I whipped my arm from my side and hit his head. That defiantly got his attention. I continued to pretend as I adjusted myself and I figured why not have a little fun? I felt my feet on his calves so I kicked them as hard as I could.

Thranduil nearly fell off the bed and I had to keep myself from opening my eyes and smiling. He must've believed me because he didn't say anything and I felt him place my arm around him. I slightly opened my eyes and could see him facing me. He sure fell asleep fast. I was very comfortable in his arms and soon drifted into a sleep.

I was just about to hit deep sleep when I was suddenly woken up by a loud noise. My body stiffened and I grabbed Thranduil's arm but he didn't wake up. The noise stopped but I was still worried someone was in the room. Then I heard it again and looked at Thranduil. He had his mouth open as he snored.

"Kings don't snore? Yeah right," I said to myself.

I sat up and tried to calm myself down. Suddenly, I started chuckling watching Thranduil snore. I wondered why he didn't force me to do it. Was it possible that he was changing?

**Translations: Melin, Aranel: I love you Aranel**


	9. Chapter 9

We woke up in each other's arms. It took a moment for me to process it and I ended up just staring at him.

"Couldn't keep your hands off of me?" He asked while opening his eyes.

"Yeah sure," I said getting up and out of the bed.

I sat up on the bed and noticed a small doll sitting on a back table. I got up and walked towards it, noticing it looked very old and worn. There was a small tear in the dolls dress.

"What is this?" I asked Thranduil.

"What does it look like?"

"I didn't know you were so into dolls," I said.

"It isn't mine. It was hers," He answered.

I looked at it and suddenly felt sad. I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Thranduil suddenly asked.

"I have lessons," I said.

"Eat breakfast."

"No. I'm fine," I said closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway rather slowly. I didn't have lessons for another few hours, but I just wanted to get out of the room. I ran into Legolas and after saying hi to him, I found myself just wandering around. I didn't know what to do with myself. Thranduil attended his duties and I was alone in the library. With so much time on my hands I wrote a letter to my father, read some books then headed back to my bedroom.

It escaped my mind that we shared a room now. I walked to our room and noticed the doll sitting there. It seemed lonely so I pulled up a chair and sat next to it.

"I'm sorry about the tear in your dress," I said to it. "I can fix it for you."

Erie brought me a needle and some thread. I was happy patching up the tear and silently hummed to myself.

"There you go!" I said finishing and placing her back on her spot.

I got up and prepared myself for afternoon lessons. To my surprise my teacher wasn't in the room. I went out into the hallway and saw no one around. It was odd, usually the servants were running around catering to Thranduil's demands.

"Legolas?" I tried to call for them. "Thranduil?"

I heard some commotion coming from the throne room. I noticed Legolas guarding the door.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"It seems we have an unexpected guest," Legolas said with an annoyed look.

I wanted to go inside but Legolas looked like he wouldn't budge. At that moment it seemed like snooping around paid off. There was a hidden door that led to the back of the throne room. I walked down a few hallways and turned a few corners and came to a hole in the wall. I placed my finger inside the hole and a small passageway was revealed.

"I'm the queen. I need to be involved and introduce myself," I said walking down the dark passage.

I used my hands to guide my way and I could see a small light and knew I was almost there. I could hear Thranduil's voice, whoever it was seemed to piss him off. I peaked my head out from behind a small figure and saw Thranduil. From my angle it just looked like he was walking around in circles staring at the ground. I figured he must've had too much to drink or something, yelling at the floor. I slipped out from behind the figure and tip toed my way to get a closer look, still trying to remain unseen.

Then I saw it: a dwarf. Thranduil got close to its face and suddenly I could see something manifest on his face. In the blink of an eye it looked like half his face was missing. I gasped and looked at the missing flesh, exposing his veins and inner cheek. It looked like a burn mark, but I wasn't sure. I was both grossed out and angry, just another thing to put on the list of things he didn't tell me.

The dwarf looked ragged and tired and I wondered why Thranduil was being so cruel towards the guest. Just as the guards were going to drag him away I jumped out from where I was hiding.

"Wait," I said to them.

I looked at Thranduil and he didn't seem too surprised.

"You knew I was there the whole time?" I asked him.

"Yes, I guess people with two left feet aren't that quiet."

I looked at the dwarf.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

He stared at me and I could feel the tension in the air. I was pretty sure he didn't know me but he looked at me with automatic hatred.

"Don't waste your time asking that filth questions," Thranduil said to me.

"I'll ask who I want and when I want. He is our guest. Next time act like a proper host," I said back to him.

Thranduil started laughing.

"Guest? No, he's a trespasser. Now, take him to the dugeons," Thranduil said with a cocky grin.

"Take him to the dining area. He will be joining us for dinner," I said to the guards.

"Why don't you both just starve? Take him to the dungeons with his little friends and take her to the room and make sure she stays there," Thranduil ordered.

The guards bowed and grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked the guard.

He didn't answer and looked a little afraid. He seemed to contemplate whether to listen to me or Thranduil but Thranduil was too feared not to be listened to.

"Don't touch me. I am staying right here," I said.

"I'll take her," Thranduil said.

I stared at him.

"You sicken me," I said to him.

"Good, so the feeling is mutual," He said forcefully grabbing my arm.

"Don't treat me this way! I'm your wife," I said trying to get out of his grip.

He stopped and seemed to get angrier.

"Yes, my wife, who is supposed to stand by my side and not go against me."

"What happened to you?" I said in a soft tone touching the part of his face that seemed to be missing a few moments ago.

"Battle can change a lot of things," He said.

I tried to recall the moment. He must have some strong magic to conceal a wound like that. Battle? What battle? I continued to ponder as he dragged me to our room. I was considering biting him so that he would let me go but I was still haunted by his words. Stand by his side, as his wife I had to do it, and I didn't. I must've embarrassed him. Thranduil threw me in the room and locked me inside. I was tired of being treated like this although I knew I might have deserved it this time. I took a branch from some flowers in the room and tried to use it in the key hole, but the branch just broke. I looked around the room and saw my crown sitting next to the bed. I must've forgot to put it on.

The tips of it caught my eye and I automatically grabbed it and tried to use the ends to pick the lock. I attempted but was failing miserably until finally the lock gave in. I heard a small click and put the crown back down on the table and headed out the door. I had to find Thranduil. I wasn't going to let him walk away from me like that.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know:) Things are going to start getting very interesting because not only are the dwarves in Mirkwood but someone from Aranel and Thranduil's path is going to rise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't think I was going to do it, but here is chapter 10! Woo I put up two chapters in one day, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

I wanted to take a break from everything.

"Ada, what are we going to do about them?" Legolas asked me.

"Keep them here. We cannot let them reach the mountain," I said.

Legolas nodded his head.

"Ada?"

"What is it?"

"About Aranel…"

"What about her?" I asked.

"What are your feelings towards her?" Legolas asked.

I turned and looked at Legolas.

"I don't have any," I answered.

I got up and found myself walking toward the bedroom. I wanted to check on her. I thought for a moment. There was no way I had feelings for her. I noticed the door was wide open, and walked inside. Everything seemed untouched.

I looked at the doll and remembered Aranel asking about it. I just always kept it near, to remind me of her. I would never be able to forgive myself. I would always be a broken man. I picked up the doll and noticed the tear on her dress was fixed. Sighing, I put the doll down and looked for Aranel.

I didn't want her to get involved with me or my past. I am afraid. I should have never made her my wife because as much as I would like to treat her better I know I can't. No one can replace Gloridis, no one. I turned around, snapping out of my thoughts. I ran back to the room, grabbed her crown then ran to the gardens.

I saw Aranel sitting there.

"You are so predictable," I said to her.

She looked at me and gave me a faint smile. I could tell she was hurt.

"Put this on," I said handing her the crown.

"Why?"

"You're the queen," I said.

"Right," She said ignoring the crown.

"You're _my_ queen," I said placing the crown on her head.

She touched the crown with her fingertips and continued to stare at the flowers. I joined her on the bench.

"Thank you for fixing her dress," I said.

"It was only a small tear, no big deal," She answered.

"It is for me."

"Who was that dwarf?" She asked me.

"Thorin Oakenshield," I told her.

Once I told her the name it seemed to click in her brain.

"You should know all about the history between the elves and dwarves."

"I do," She said holding her head down. "And I support you."

Hearing her say those words made my heart skip a beat.

"Good," I said. "It's not like you have a choice."

"I wonder if I hadn't married you…" She said.

"Then I would be happier," I said trying to cover the hurt she just caused me.

She glared at me.

"Then so would I," She answered.

As I got up she grabbed my hand.

"Thranduil, why would Thorin Oakenshield be in this area?"

"I don't know," I said wanting to avoid the subject.

"If you don't want to tell me that's okay, but I would rather hear it from you then figure it out from someone else," She said.

"You're here to stage as my wife, that's all you need to do. Stop getting involved," I said.

"I'm already involved," She said.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

I watched him walk away. I was surprised he didn't get mad I escaped or didn't try to lock me back in the room. I wanted to find out more about Thorin Oakenshield so I went to the one person I thought knew the answer.

I snuck down to the kitchen and the aroma of food filled my nostrils.

"Erie."

Erie turned and ran up to me.

"Aranel. What are you doing down here?" She asked.

"I have a few questions," I said.

We both sat down in the corner of the kitchen on two barrels of wine. Since Thranduil was big on wine and parties there were always barrels around, but he hasn't hosted a party since he married me. I asked Erie about Thorin and the scar on Thranduil's face. I figured she knew everything since there was always gossip spreading around the kitchen.

She told me about the dwarves and how she heard something about them going to Erebor, to claim their treasure. She answered most of my questions but she didn't know anything about Thranduil and his scars.

"Thanks," I said to her before leaving.

"Aranel, don't get yourself in trouble with the king," Erie said with a smile.

"I'll try my best."

I walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Legolas.

"Were you hungry?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah, you know how I love to eat," I said with a smile.

"We are having a party tonight, so go and get yourself ready," He said.

I automatically got excited. I had never experienced a real party, or been around so many people.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked.

"Mereth Nuin Giliath."

"The feast of starlight? I've never heard of it," I said.

"Then you've been missing out," Legolas said before walking into the kitchen.

I was getting very giddy. I ran into the room and splurged through the closest looking for the perfect dress. I grabbed my blue dress and began brushing my hair like a mad woman. I wanted to look as good as possible but I was very nervous.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and smiled.

"I'm here to help," Erie said.

"Perfect timing," I said letting her in.

Erie helped me get ready and I was wondering if Thranduil was going to get ready anytime soon. Erie had just left and I heard the door open. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Thranduil who looked beyond tired. He looked like he could fall at any minute. I rushed to his side and walked him to the bed.

"Rest a little," I said.

He didn't say anything but just stared at me. I figured he was already half asleep.

"You look beautiful," He said touching my cheek. "You look beautiful, Gloridis."

I stopped smiling and removed his hand from my face and placed it on his side. I walked out of the room and left him to sleep.

"Let him rest while you prepare for the party. I will take care of him," I said to the guard standing outside of the door.

He bowed his head.

He called me Gloridis. My heart began to sink and I felt sick. I wasn't in the party mood anymore but I figured it would take my mind off things. After 2 hours I went back to the room to wake Thranduil up.

He laid there peacefully, without a single sound. He must've been so tired he forgot to snore. I chuckled.

"Thranduil," I said shaking his shoulders.

"Wake up."

I started poking his face, but he wouldn't budge.

He turned to his side, grabbed my arm and before I knew it I was on top of him. I felt him hug me.

"Maybe if I bite him he'll wake up," I said, knowing he was faking to still be sleeping.

"I'm awake," He said opening his eyes.

"Then let go of me. You need to get ready for the party," I said.

"Right," He said getting up.

I tried to fix my hair which got somewhat tangled.

"You look nice," He said.

"Thank you," I said looking in the mirror.

"I was talking to myself," He said.

"Narcissist," I whispered.

"What?" He said walking towards me.

"You heard me," I said turning around to face him.

I looked him in the eyes.

"You're just a stubborn brat," He said.

"Which makes you? A cocky, manipulative, annoying king," I said.

"Fair enough," He said grabbing my arm.

"I'm not done," I said.

"There's no time. Let's go."

I could hear music coming from the hall and I immediately got nervous. I tightened my grip around Thranduil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11!:)I really hope you guys like this chapter because things between Aranel and Thranduil are going to get a bit more interesting please make sure to leave a review! Thanks xo**

"You're throwing a party while you have prisoners?" I whispered to him.

He ignored me and looked out at all the people. I had never seen the hall so full of life and laughter. Many men and women danced and chit chatted. Once Thranduil and I entered the room it seemed to get somewhat silent. I felt like everyone was staring at me.

"Ah, your highness, nice to see you again,"A man said, coming up to us and bowing.

Thranduil gave him a slight bow back.

"Aranel, this is Holor, a member of the council in the south," Thranduil said.

I bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Your highness, it seems your taste has changed," Holor said.

I knew where this was going. Holor was judging me the whole time, thinking I wasn't up the Thranduil's standards. I was sick of it.

"No, he still eats the same food," I said smiling at Holor. "Have you ever tasted as good food as at this party?" I asked pulling Thranduil away.

He didn't seem phased that Holor's words bothered me. I didn't think everyone would be judging me. I looked up and imagined the stars in the sky. I wanted to go outside and stare at them, but I knew it would not be wise to leave Thranduil's side.

I saw Legolas standing in one area of the room, but just as I was about to wave to him, a guard whispered something in his ear, and he ran off.

Thranduil introduced me to a lot of elves, so I lost track of most of them. All the women he introduced me to completely dissed me and tried flirting with him. I figured all noble elves were like this, but I knew that was judging before I really knew them. I could see that Thranduil was an excellent party host, as we circulated around the room he seemed to put everyone in a good mood.

"Teacher!" I said as we walked towards her.

She bowed to us.

"Nice to see you your highness," She said staring at Thranduil.

"Yes, enjoy the party," He said and dragged us away rather quickly.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Something about her is off. I am just beginning to sense it," He whispered to me.

I turned around to look back and saw her staring at me, with cold eyes. I released my arm from Thranduil's.

"I'm going outside," I told him.

He seemed too busy to care, so I left him and walked out onto a small balcony. I looked out at the stars, which I knew were soon going to disappear when the sun came up. They shined so bright I wanted to reach out and touch them. Suddenly, Holor stumbled onto the balcony. He seemed completely and utterly, drunk.

"You should sit down," I told him.

He walked closer to me.

"Don't worry about me, my queen," He said getting too close for comfort.

"Please, back away from me," I said.

"Why?" He asked getting ready to touch me.

I didn't want to embarrass Thranduil so I held myself back. Before I knew it I saw a boot trip Holor onto the ground. Thranduil stood next to me.

"You drunken fool. If you think for a moment you could talk or touch my wife, you'd be better off dead," Thranduil said angrier than I had ever seen him.

I was worried he was going to make himself sick by being so angry and talking so loud. Everyone noticed and was walking towards us. I saw Thranduil touch the hilt of his sword, but I placed my hand on his.

"Don't," I whispered in his ear.

Holor got up and immediately started begging and apologizing. I could feel the warm sun rising as heat warmed my back. Everyone stared in shock of what just happened and Thranduil placed his hand on my waist.

"I could've taken care of it myself," I said to him.

"A husband is supposed to protect his wife," He said.

I smiled and looked out at the river. The water bounced gently and I noticed a few barrels floating down stream. I tried to get a closer look and managed to see a few heads. I smiled and tried to keep my laughs in.

"What's so funny?" Thranduil asked.

I pointed out to the river.

"It seems your prisoners have escaped."

Thranduil turned around and looked annoyed, which wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You already knew that, didn't you?" I asked.

"I know everything," He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Guards, escort Holor from the party. Everyone else, please continue to enjoy," Thranduil said.

Everyone left the balcony and carried on like nothing happened.

"What about the dwarves?" I asked.

"Leave it to me," He said. "Enjoy the rest of the party."

"You'd better not leave me here with these people," I said.

"You're the queen, entertain them," He said.

"You're going to leave me alone with people I don't even know?" I asked.

"Yes, so try your best," Thranduil said walking away.

I grabbed Thranduil's arm. I turned to one of the guards.

"Please light more candles and go about the ceremony. Also, please bring out more wine, our guests seem to love drinking. The king and I have other matters to take care of, please apologize on our behalf," I said.

The guard bowed and Thranduil looked at me.

"Now you're starting to sound more like a queen," He said.

I smiled at him as we headed out and looked for Legolas.

"Thranduil, I don't think they'll be able to catch them," I said to him.

"Those dwarves won't be able to make it," Thranduil said.

A guard ran up to us with a look of utter fear.

"Your highness, orcs have appeared at the North gate."

"It seems we're not the only ones trying to stop them," Thranduil said.

We ran down the hallways and into our room. I saw Thranduil take his crown off and replace it with a traditional headdress.

"You're not going to…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

I saw Thranduil reaching to the back of his closet and pull out armor. I ran over to him.

"Don't try to stop me," He said.

I knew I wouldn't be able to so I helped him put on his armor.

"Be safe, I don't want to see you hurt," I said honestly.

"No one will put a scratch on me. Stay here and wait," He said.

"You know I can't do that," I said.

Thranduil sighed.

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

"I want to go with you," I whispered.

Thranduil looked at me and suddenly hugged me. I was surprised and just stood there, stiff as a rock.

"Um…"

He didn't seem to let go and in the back of my mind, as brave as he wanted to seem I knew he was nervous. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Go," I said, feeling like if I held him any longer I would get feelings I didn't want.

Thranduil left the room and I stood there. The more he was cold to me, the more he was kind, all the more I got confused. Being married to him, I couldn't help but get feelings for him. It wasn't right. He was tied to his past and I hoped for a new future.

I walked out of the room and ran around wondering what to do. I ran out and to the gate but I could only see the bodies of orcs lying around. I followed the trail of their bodies and saw Legolas standing near the edge of the river.

"Legolas!" I called to him.

"They got away, didn't they?"

Legolas nodded. He looked tired.

"Where is your father?" I asked.

"He went after them," Legolas said.

I looked out and could see nothing, and no one.

"Let's go, most of the guards have returned to the palace. Once my father comes back he will expect us there," Legolas said.

"No, I want to go back with him, not before him," I said.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn," Legolas said. "He told me to make sure you stayed safe, and that is what I intend to do," Legolas said.

"Alright," I said looking around for a plan.

Legolas starting walking back and I jumped into the river. I was a pretty good swimmer and the current had settled down a little.

"Aranel! You're going to kill yourself," Legolas said running after me, but the current was moving too fast for him to keep up.

I didn't expect the waves to be so rough. I didn't have good control over my body and the water seemed to rock me around like a puppet. My legs flopped violently under the water and I was getting tired. As the river dipped down, the current picked up, and I was being dragged under water. I tried to fight the water but it was hard to stay afloat.

I didn't think it through, but there was no time to think. I wanted to know Thranduil more. I didn't want anything to happen to him. What was I doing? Was I really risking my life to save a man who treated me so badly? I held onto the hope that I could change him. Even if he never got feelings for me, I just wanted to make him happier.

Water was rushing into my nose and I started choking. I could feel myself drifting as my eyes closed. My chest began to feel like there was a giant bolder on it. My mind began to go blank and everything disappeared from me.

I suddenly woke up coughing up water. My vision was blurry and I couldn't really make out anything.

"Aranel."

"Thranduil?" I asked putting out my hand.

I felt him grab my hand. My head pounded as he entwined his fingers in mine. I blushed at the thought that he probably saved me with mouth to mouth.

"I told you…"

"I know," I said.

"Never go against me again," He said letting go of my hand.

"Never leave me," I said crossing my arms.

"Let's go," He said.

"I can't see well," I said.

I felt him lift me up. I held onto his back and felt like closing my eyes as we walked towards what I assumed to be the palace.

"Stay awake," Thranduil said. "Don't fall asleep again."

"It's hard," I answered.

"Then talk to me," He said.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard."

"Look you said to talk!" I said getting angry.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Thranduil said also angry.

"Why didn't you marry someone else?" I asked.

"You were the first person I saw, therefore the easiest," He said.

"Okay…"

It was quiet.

"Aranel? Why did you accept?"

"You should know. To see the world and get my father off my back," I said.

"You wouldn't have married me otherwise?" He asked.

I wanted to be honest with him, so I answered "No."

We got to the palace and Thranduil carried me to bed. I laid there. Thranduil sat down in a chair and looked at me.

"Stop looking at me," I said.

He seemed to snap out of it.

"Just wondering…" He said.

"What?"

"Are common elves as hideous as you?"

I attempted to get up so I could punch the daylight's out of him but my body wouldn't do it.

"Do rocks always have more personality than you?" I asked.

Thranduil smiled.

"They always have," He said.

I smiled back.

"Thranduil… I know you do not want to be married to me and honestly I feel the same, but I am not Gloridis," I said.

"Of course you're not…"

"Stop, don't say something smart," I said.

Thranduil shut his mouth and waited for me to keep talking.

"I know I cannot replace her and there is no point for us to get feelings of even friendship towards one another, but I just think that…"

"This is where you should stop talking," Thranduil said interrupting me.

"I need to say this," I said.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. Your words don't matter," He said.

I looked at the door.

"Then get out."

Thranduil continued to sit there.

"Get out!"

Thranduil sprouted up from his chair.

"I should have just left you there," He said.

"Yes, you should have let me die!" I yelled.

Thranduil walked out of the room and I found myself crying. I couldn't stop the tears and I just wanted to let them out. He would always be cold, there was no changing him. I remembered him saying I shouldn't sleep but at this point I was just so tired. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and my teacher walked in. I had secretly hoped it to be Thranduil but I knew he would not come back.

She had a cup of tea in her hand.

"This is for you," She said.

"Thank you," I said taking the cup from her.

I wondered why she brought it to me herself instead of Erie giving it to me.

"I just wanted you to feel better," She said smiling.

I remembered what Thranduil said, but I didn't sense anything off about her.

"Thanks," I said again.

"You don't want any tea?" She asked.

"No, I'm not really in the mood," I answered.

**Chapter 12 done! What do you guys think so far? Is there anything suspicious about the teacher? How about the relationship between Aranel and Thranduil?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Please, I brought it all the way here," She said.

I looked at her and shook my head.

"Sorry but tea makes me sleepy and Thranduil said I shouldn't fall asleep," I said.

I felt bad that she did bring it to me and I couldn't drink it, so I lifted the cup and pretended to drink some, just letting it touch my lips and pretending to swallow.

"It's good, thank you," I said.

She smiled and left the room. I was still tired, so I just closed my eyes, tapping my finger against the bed so I would stay awake.

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

"My King, Aranel just fell asleep, she is resting now," A servant said to me.

"Didn't I tell you not to let her sleep?" I said running towards her room.

I swung the door open and saw her lying there with her eyes closed.

"Do you not realize she could enter into a comma or have a head injury?" I asked, already frustrated.

The servant looked clueless.

"Who let her sleep?" I asked.

"I do not know, but her teacher was the last person in here," He answered.

I walked out of the room and looked for her. Finally, I ran into her, trying to leave the palace.

"Where are you going woman?"

"Your highness," She said bowing.

"Don't play games with me," I said walking up to her.

She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"What have you done?" I asked.

She continued to smile and it made my stomach churn in disgust.

"Nothing but I'm afraid I must go, but trust me I'll be back," She said.

"Guards, lock her up," I said.

They grabbed her and took her away. There is something off about her. I walked back to the bedroom and looked at Aranel. I noticed her tapping her finger against the bed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Open your eyes," I said.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"If you heard that I thought something happened to you, why didn't you open your eyes sooner?"

"Just to make sure," She said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said.

"Do not sleep for another hour, then you can close your eyes," I said.

"Were you actually worried about me?" She said.

I turned to look at her.

"No, but I need you to be awake. We have matters to see to," I said getting up.

I couldn't help but feel pain looking at the sadness in her face. It was true I was worried about her and didn't want to see her hurt, but I was hurting her by keeping her around.

"Aranel, after a while you are free to leave," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I wouldn't need you around," I said walking towards the door.

"Stop, don't say things you don't mean," She said.

I didn't want to get into an argument with her because it had already been a long day.

"I only say what I mean."

I opened the door and walked out, not looking back.

(Aranel's p.o.v)

I wanted to make sure that I wasn't crazy. There was something, or maybe he was right. He just needed me. I needed to stop pretending that he actually cared, but I wasn't going to give up on him. I just needed him to open up a little more. I now agreed with his suspicion for the teacher; I just needed to make sure of it myself.

I already told her tea made me sleepy, yet she insisted. She wanted me to fall asleep, but her motives were still unknown. It was nice to think that Thranduil was looking out for me. I wanted to see him as a husband, not just a pawn to run away from home. I waited an hour, which wasn't easy since no one came in to keep me company, but I wasn't really that tired.

Sick of laying in bed and feeling much better I slowly sat up. Using the bed post as support I stood up and headed for the door. The only problem was once I stood up I automatically felt dizzy and found myself on the floor.

"Damn," I whispered.

I put my palms on the floor and tried to push up, but it was so difficult. I finally got up and slowly walked out the door and to the throne room.

"Listen you idiot!" I yelled swinging the doors open.

I looked around and saw no one, not even Legolas. It was unsual, they were mostly in the throne room, attending to business. I wanted to sit down so I caught my breath, sitting in Thranduil's seat.

"Well…" I said wondering what to do.

I could hear someone approaching from behind me.

"Your highness, the prisoner is down in the cell," He said.

I sat there and turned around.

The guard slightly shivered in shock, and started bowing like his life depended on it.

"Forgive me, my queen."

"What prisoner?" I asked.

The guard remained quiet. I knew they only listened to Thranduil so I had to be a little stern.

"It is either you tell me or I ask the King," I said.

"I'm sorry, but it was the king's orders to keep you in your room," He said.

"Yes, and I'm the queen so should you not obey me equally? Now, tell me," I said raising my voice slightly.

"The teacher, my queen, she is being held in the dungeons."

I got up and began walking there. Things just got more complicated. I walked down there and could hear Thranduil talking to her, but the conversation seemed to be going nowhere. Thranduil knew I was awake but he didn't reveal that to her, which I thought was very clever.

"Are you happy with yourself?" He asked her.

"Yes," She answered.

"You let her sleep and you are well aware of the consequences!"

"Which is why I did it," She said, with that smile. "Does it matter? You don't really need her."

"I don't need her. I want her, that's my wife!"

"It's just a label. I can tell you have no feelings for her."

"You cannot see beyond your own eyes and therefore can never truly understand my feelings," Thranduil said.

I continued to listen and wondered what her motives were. I wondered whether Thranduil was being honest or just saying that. It was hard to tell with him.

"How could you do that?" She asked him.

"You do not have the right to ask me questions," He answered.

"You're going to just push her to the side? After she died she became nothing to you."

Thranduil looked like he was in pain.

"She's dead, the dead don't matter," He said.

"You're a liar! You're covering it up!" She yelled.

I couldn't stand listening to them anymore and the conversation was getting too deep. I walked up to them. I looked at her and could see slight surprise in her face.

"Happy to see me?" I asked.

Thranduil looked at me and sighed.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked.

"Just missing my dear husband," I said wrapping my arm around his.

He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Please, take me back to _our_ room," I said.

Thranduil and I walked away and once we got back to the throne room I removed my arm from his.

"You should be resting," He said.

"Don't cover it up," I said.

"Cover what?" He asked.

"Your heart," I said looking away. "I am a cover up aren't I? Just to fill in the void?" I asked.

Thranduil didn't answer.

"A queen? Why do you need one if you have ruled well on your own?... You are lonely."

He continued to be silent.

"That's fine," I said looking at him. "But I'm not an animal."

"What's the difference?"

"Maybe there isn't any," I said.

Thranduil walked away.

"I'm not the only animal. If you keep hurting yourself, you might actually turn into a beast," I said.

"Too late, I already have," He said.

"Did her death hurt you this much?" I asked.

There was a pause.

"It did more than that," He answered before leaving.

**I can't wait to share the next chapter with you guys! How do you feel about things so far? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I was just wondering what I would do once this story is over. Would you guys like a sequel or do you have any other ideas? Please let me know! I want to hear what story ideas everyone has! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story!**

I was left there by myself, drowning in my own thoughts. I could suddenly hear servants outside talking about how the teacher escaped, but I didn't care. Even if she tried to kill me, I wouldn't care. I just felt like a dead doll as I laid there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Wake up," Thranduil said shaking my shoulders.

"I'm up," I said.

"Let's go," He said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Galadriel is here…"

I froze up. I was worried.

"Why would she be here?" I asked.

"Why do you think? She's not easily fooled," Thranduil said.

I sprang up and tried to rush. Thranduil grabbed me and dragged me out of the room, with the hair brush still in my hand.

"Do not look in her in the eyes and let me talk," He said.

"You're talking like she's some animal," I said with a worried look.

He stayed quiet as we walked to the throne room. When I saw her for the first time it felt like a blur, there was a great light about her. Her hair flowed along with her beautiful dress. I looked at her and she smiled gently at me. I saw nothing scary about her.

"Hello, Aranel."

I could hear her voice but her lips didn't move. I could hear her in my mind.

"Hello," I thought.

I slightly bowed to her and Thranduil grabbed me even tighter.

"Galadriel," He said bowing.

Thranduil looked like he was trying too hard.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

She looked at him but I could hear her talking to me.

"You know and I know that this is an act."

"No!" I yelled out loud.

She looked at me rather surprised at my sudden outburst but continued to smile.

"You are gaining feelings for him, but will not face them," I heard her say.

"Get out of my mind," I said.

Thranduil nudged me.

"I hope the both of you know that this marriage cannot be allowed," She said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"This marriage is not proper and does not benefit the kingdom in anyway," She said.

"My wife has more to offer than you know," Thranduil said sticking up for me.

"No matter," She said. "Make your feelings clear to one another because soon you two will be separated."

"I'd rather you kill me then take her away from me," He said.

I tried to hold in my tears, and tried to slow down the beating of my heart. I entwined my fingers with his.

"Galadriel, you have not let us prove ourselves," I said.

She looked at me.

"What do you have to prove?" She asked.

"How faithful we are to one another and this kingdom," I said looking her in the eyes.

She faintly smiled.

"Fair enough, you have until the next lunar eclipse," She said before being escorted away.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Thranduil once she was gone.

"First, let go of my hand," He said.

I let go and let my mind go blank.

"How can we prove something that isn't true?" I asked.

"I said you were free to go soon, so there is nothing to prove," He said.

"So, we're going to do nothing?" I asked.

"No," He answered.

"I've already made it this far," I said looking down.

He looked at me.

"Then you've wasted your time," He said.

I smiled at him.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"I found out a lot about you," I said.

He looked at me like he was waiting for me to say more. I looked away, not wanting him to see me blush as I described him.

"When you're really tired you snore, but a lot of the time you don't sleep. You made the library for your wife, and have always read the same books over and over again. When you're thinking you tend to scratch your chin. Whenever you are around people you act as cold as ice, but only to cover up what a sensitive person you are. It was because you were hurt that you hurt others…"

"Those are mere observations anyone could see that," He said.

"If that's true then why has no one told you? Have you never let anyone in?"

"I'm tired of discussing this," He said.

"Why do you always avoid this subject?"

"I don't want to face it!" He said rather loudly.

"Face what?" I asked.

"I'm done talking," He said.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"You disgust me and I am tired of wasting my breath on you," He said.

I could feel tears coming out. I was so hurt and angered at his words that I couldn't hold my hand back from slapping him. I tried to make him feel all the pain he gave me, in one moment. I could see my hand print forming on his face. He looked at me and remained speechless.

"I don't want to drag you around anymore," He whispered, touching the mark on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm never going to move on and I don't want to get you involved. I don't want to hurt you Aranel."

"You already hurt me," I said.

"No, I think you've hurt me more."

He smiled.

"First you elbow me in the chest, then you spit on me and now you slap me. I always have to watch out for you."

"No one asked you to and you deserved those things," I said.

"I know," He said.

"You'll hurt me more if you just give up. We have to prove a point!"

"You always have to prove a point," He said.

"What can I say?" I asked with a big smile. "You'll just have to deal with it.

I followed him out.

"Let's go to the library and figure this out," I said.

"I have to attend to things," He said.

"Good! Then I'll help you," I said.

"I'd rather you not," He said.

"Then it's decided, since my lessons are clearly over since my teacher escaped, I'll help you out. That is my job as queen."

He rolled his eyes which caused me to chuckle. I followed behind him as he walked around, talking to the servants and greeting other subjects. I accidently bumped into him.

"Can you just keep your distance?" He asked.

"Sorry," I said.

I watched as we came up to a family. Looking at him interact with the little children make me realize why not only was he feared but loved. The children had bright smiles on their faces.

"Miss queen?" One little girl asked coming up to me.

"Yes?" I asked bending down.

"I think the king likes you a lot!"

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She waved her hand signaling me that she wanted to whisper something in my ear.

"You make him very happy," She whispered.

I smiled and laughed.

"So do you," I said.

She turned away from me and looked at Thranduil.

"Your highness, do I make you happy?" She asked him.

"Of course!" Thranduil said.

"Then why didn't you marry me?" She asked.

Thranduil had the brightest smile on his face.

"Maybe I should've," He said.

"Hey!" I said.

They both laughed. I smiled and laughed along with them. I realized I should've done this sooner, the whole point of ruling over people is to take care of them. It was a hard life but it was now my life. The little kids returned to their parents and I watched them walk away.

"These are the people I have to protect. The darkness is growing and although it may affect other lands, this land is my only concern," Thranduil said.

"We have to protect them, but they are not the only people on this earth. I can feel this will not affect just us and although we need to protect our own people, the only way we may be able to protect them is by hurting them a little first," I said.

"Explain yourself," He said.

I was actually surprised he wanted to hear what I had to say. He was actually making an effort.

"We cannot ignore the threat and hide in our walls, as we hide the outside gathers and moves. We must prepare ourselves to take action. Those dwarves are heading to the mountain for a reason and as legend suggests there is great danger waiting for them. Their journey will trigger things beyond our control. We cannot hide and protect ourselves, we have to gather more help," I said.

"We do not need outside help. We have enough strength to protect just ourselves," He said.

"If this threat is so large we will not be able to hold on alone! If you let your pride blind you from reason I will never forgive you," I said.

"I do not need your forgiveness. As king it is my decision. The fate of this kingdom rests on my shoulders."

"No wonder Galadriel doesn't believe in our marriage," I said. "You continue to not treat me as your wife."

"You are my wife, but not my love."

"I am not asking for your love," I said.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. I never really knew anymore. He said I could leave, but why is it that I want to stay?


	15. Chapter 15

My mind flashbacked to the time we first met and the deal we made. Then I thought of the teacher's words. She was angry that Thranduil replaced Gloridis, but that was not true.

"I'm staying here for you," I said.

"For me?" He asked.

"Yes, you clearly need me," I said. "Someone has to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," He said.

"All you've done for the past thousands of years was take care of yourself. This time let me."

"Why do something you will not benefit from?" He asked.

"Not everything is for benefit," I said.

"Then what is the point?"

I scratched my head.

"I'm not quite sure," I said.

"I'm not going to let you stay here," He said.

"So are you just going to throw me out?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," He said with a cold grin.

"Stop! You're being ridiculous!"

"Am I? Wouldn't it be better if we were both just out of one another's way?" He asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

His grin wiped off his face.

"To protect you," He whispered.

"I don't need your protection!"

"I don't care," He answered.

"Guards! Contact Lord Elrond, they're getting Aranel back," Thranduil said.

"Don't you dare," I said.

"Too late, take her to her room, pack her things and give her a horse. Let her be on her way as soon as possible. Just to make sure she doesn't come back go with her to Rivendale," Thranduil said.

Legolas stormed into the room.

"Let me take her back!" He said.

"No," Thranduil said. "You're too close to her."

"It's okay Legolas. I'll take myself," I said managing a smile.

The guards grabbed my arms and I stared at Thranduil as they took me away. I couldn't let things end this way.

"Let me go, I can walk myself," I said.

Obediently the guards let me go and I ran straight for the throne room. I could hear them running after me. I grabbed an arrow from one of the statues in the hallways. I barged into the throne room. Thranduil looked at me with wide eyes. I held the arrow in my hand and pointed it at myself.

"What are you doing?!"

"If you don't want to hurt me wouldn't it be better if I just died here?" I asked.

"Stop being a fool!" He yelled.

"When I do this I want you to remember that you did this to me," I said.

I raised the arrow and made it look like I was going to plunge it into my heart, but at the last second I would only hit my arm. It would be a minor wound but I would have made my point. Just as I was going to do it Thranduil shoved me down to the grown but the arrow slipped from my grip.

I heard Thranduil moan in pain and saw blood pouring out from his chest. I turned him unto his back and ripped the arrow away.

"Get Help!" I continued to yell.

"Why would you do that?" I asked starting to cry.

"I had to prove my point," He said with a small smile.

The guards came and carried him to the bedroom. They wouldn't let me in as they let the doctors take care of him. I stood outside the door with Legolas and remembered the first time I met him.

"Why would he do that?" I asked silently.

"To hide his feelings," Legolas said.

"What?"

"You being here is making him face something he never wanted to do," Legolas said.

"Which is?"

"That after my mother died he could love someone else," Legolas said.

"Love?" I asked.

"Love, he's trying to avoid it, as he gains feelings for you he feels like he is betraying my mother," Legolas said.

The word love continued to ring in my head. I swung the doors open.

"I don't care what you say, but I am staying with my husband," I said looking at the doctor.

I sat down next to the bed and continued to look at him. They had finished doing all they could do, now all we could do was let him rest. I held his hand. He opened his eyes and seemed to be half asleep. He looked out in his own world.

"Gloridis?" He asked.

"It's me Aranel," I said.

"Why did you leave me, Gloridis?" He asked.

I could see a tear forming in his eye. I wiped it before it could fall.

"Don't cry," I said. "Go to sleep."

"I can't," He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because all I see is you. Don't leave me again, please."

I could feel the weight of emotion and wasn't sure what to do. I could feel a hand on my shoulder but looked and saw no one there. Thranduil looked over at my shoulder and smiled. I sat there still confused.

"Thranduil?"

"I guess it's okay," He whispered. "Goodbye."

I kept staring at him as he whispered goodbye to the air. I held his hand even tighter as he went back to sleep. I kept pinching myself to make sure I stayed awake, but it seemed to work.

After a while Thranduil eventually opened his eyes.

"Aranel?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here," I said with a smile.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"Are you that happy to see me?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've never seen you smile so brightly," I said.

"Were you here the whole time? You should've left me alone."

"I'm your wife. I can't do that," I said.

"Ah, so you're only doing this because you're my wife?"

"No," I said. "Thranduil there's something different about you," I said.

"What?"

"You seem less cold," I said.

He chuckled.

"That's not possible," He said.

"Maybe I should have stabbed you with an arrow sooner," I said with a smile.

"Maybe I should've married you sooner," He said with a smile.

"Thranduil about Gloridis…"

"What about her?"

I could hear he was starting to get annoyed.

"If you loved her, wouldn't you let her go?" I asked.

"It is since I loved her that I could never let her go," He said.

"I see…"

"But things change," He said.

"No, you're still as stupid and dull as ever," I said.

He smiled at me.

"Aranel…Thank you," He said.

"Shut up," I said before getting closer to him. I found myself wanting to kiss him so bad.

"Don't do things you will regret," He said.

"I won't regret this," I said before kissing him.

He pushed his face away from mine.

"Stop," He said. "Do not cross the lines. Remember our deal."

I was starting to get punctured in the heart by his words.

"Right, how could I forget?"

Thranduil looked like he was having his own personal battle.

"Why don't you come here and lay down with me?" He asked.

"No thank you," I said.

"It's warm and I want you next to me," He said.

I looked at him.

"Alright, Legolas your father wants you to…"

I didn't finish my sentence. Thranduil gave me a look and I smiled.

"Fine but I'm not going under the covers," I said walking to the otherside of the bed.

I laid next to him, holding his hand. He turned his head to look at me.

"I have such a beautiful wife," He said.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No!" He said.

"I think the herbs are getting to your head," I said.

I had fun messing with him but I could not forget about the deal. We agreed on this marriage as a way out. He said he was never going to move on.

"Just stay here for the night," He said.

"Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go," I said.

"You can still sleep in your favorite cell. I can even bring a pillow down there for you," Thranduil said.

"Funny," I said poking his cheek. "Don't worry though once you're better I'll leave."

Thranduil looked at me with confusion.

"Knowing how stubborn you are you would never leave."

"I'll let you protect me and I don't want to make things hard on you, so I'll leave. Not only that but it would get Galadriel off our back," I said.

"Good," Thranduil whispered.

**I'm sorry to say this is the second to last chapter of the story but do not worry! I will be working on a sequel soon enough!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the last chapter of Entwined so everyone please give me your final thoughts! Follow me and favorite the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this:) I will be working on a sequel so don't be too mad at me. Also, if you have any ideas for the sequel, plot, title, anything make sure to let me know!xoxo**

I spent my last night lying next to him, constantly awoken by the sound of his snoring. Morning came faster than I wanted it to and Thranduil was still sleeping. I got off the bed and gathered all my things. I looked at the table and saw the doll was no longer sitting there. I looked around and wondered where it had gone.

"Leaving already?" I heard Legolas ask.

"Yes, I'm going back home," I said.

"I thought this was your home," He said.

"It was," I said in a sad voice.

"Aranel," He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for brightening this place up even though it was only for a short while. I really enjoyed having you as my queen and mother."

He bowed and I immediately hugged him.

"I'll miss you. Watch over your father for me," I said.

"Let me walk you to the stables," Legolas said.

I looked around at my once familiar surroundings. It seemed as we passed each room we were passing each memory. I forced myself to smile. I got on the horse.

"I will ride alone. Don't worry, I will send word once I get there," I said to Legolas.

He nodded his head.

"**Namárië**."

"**Hantanyel órenyallo**," I answered before riding towards Rivendale.

As I rode on the horse I imagined Thranduil in front of me, telling me if I felt sick to turn around. I smiled at the thought. It took almost two days to return to Rivendale but Legolas packed me a care package that had all I needed.

"Ada!" I said running to my father.

"Aranel! I am so happy to see you," He said hugging me tightly.

"I missed you," I said hugging him tighter.

"Let's go inside," He said.

I was surprised that he was actually fairly quiet and didn't ask that many questions.

"Aranel!"

"Erie! You just follow me around everywhere don't you?"

"Of course," She said with a smile. "But I'm not the only one."

"Huh?" I asked.

She just continued to smile as we walked inside.

My dad and Erie led me to a random room which I thought was strange. They closed the door behind me. I knocked on the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I heard nothing.

"I thought you were going to stay by my side."

I jumped from hearing his voice. I continued to stare at Thranduil who slowly limped towards me with a bandage wrapped around his chest.

"How did you…?"

"I'm the Elven King. My elk can travel faster than any horse."

"Right, but why are you…?

"To get my wife," He said.

"What?" I asked.

He came closer to me.

"I am still hurt from my past and I probably always will be, but that will not stop me from getting feeling for you," He said.

I laughed.

"Legolas talked with you didn't he?"

"I figured this out on my own!" He said starting to get upset.

I put my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You feel warm," I said.

"Only when you're around, now, let's go home," He said.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Unless you don't want to go," He said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Ouch, take it easy," He suddenly said.

"Sorry," I replied forgetting about his wound.

"How did you manage to get here okay?" I asked.

When we walked outside I saw Legolas on his horse. He smiled at me. We helped Thranduil get onto his elk and I sat behind him.

"Hold onto me, or you might fall off," He said.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thranduil…"

"Don't tell me you already feel sick!"

"I think it is some kind of sickness," I said.

"What? Then turn around!" He said.

"No, not like that," I said.

"Thranduil I…"

"You what?"

"**Gi Melin**," I said quickly.

"Took you long enough," He said.

"What?!"

"Of course you do, everyone does," He said.

"You cocky jerk!" I said hitting him on the head.

He started to laugh.

"That's what I love about you Aranel," He said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I couldn't just let you go. I would be bored without you," Thranduil said.

"Bored? Oh right, you don't have any friends."

"I'm being serious. I love you, Aranel."

I planted my face into his back and couldn't stop smiling. I realized that I had waited for him to say those words for the longest time. I knew it would be a while before he moved on but I didn't care.

"But I cannot give all my love to you, just yet," He said.

"Just yet?" I asked.

"There is something I must do," He said.

When we returned to Mirkwood, Thranduil pulled out the chest filled with all of Gloridis' things.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago," He answered.

I went with him outside and looked out and we stood on a nearby cliff.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Once you do that, there is no getting it back," I said.

"I know. It's alright," He answered before throwing if off the cliff.

I watched as it fell and eventually disappeared from my sight.

"Why the change of heart?" I asked.

"It was time to say goodbye to the past and hello to the future," He answered.

"Wow, that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Shut up," He said before wrapping his arms around me. I felt him kiss my head as we both stood there looking out.

After a few seconds he let go of me.

"Well, I have to go."

"What?!" I asked.

"Sorry love, the elven king is always busy," He said winking at me.

"And so is the elven queen," I said beginning to run back to the palace.

"What a child!" He yelled to me.

"Jealous?" I asked.

I could hear him chuckle.

I was adjusting to really being queen, but it was a lot of fun.

"Hi Miss queen!"

I smiled at the little girl.

"Nice to see you again," I said.

"What's that?" She asked pointing at my stomach.

I smiled and looked at her.

"There's a baby inside there. Do you want to feel it kick?" I asked.

She giggled and nodded her head. I placed her tiny hand on my stomach which continued to grow bigger day by day.

"I felt it!" She said running around telling all her friends.

I laughed as I watched her. I looked forward to having moments like that with my own child. Thranduil came up to me.

"Are you ready to be a mother?" He asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

(Thranduil's p.o.v)

"Your highness, It may be best if you waited outside."

"No," I said looking at Aranel.

She had sweat pouring down her face and continued to scream in pain. Her scream grew louder and the doctor turned around in panic.

"Guards, please take him out of the room!"

"What are you doing?" I asked as the guards pushed me out the door.

I banged on the door. I put my ear on the wall.

"She's losing too much blood!"

"Do something!"

"What can we do?"

"She won't make it!"

I slide against the door and tightened my fists. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I heard the door click and saw the doctor come out. I pushed him against the hall with my hand on his throat. I was too angry and scared to think straight.

"I am not going to lose her this way! I will not let this happen again!"

"There is only so much we can do," He managed to say.

I let go of him and he dropped to the floor.

"I'm going to walk into that room, seeing a happy wife and my future child," I said. "I will not let them take her away from me."

Aranel continued to scream and I couldn't take it anymore. I could hear her cries filled with pain.

"She refuses to take the pain medication," The doctor said.

"Then shove it down her throat, I don't care, just keep her alive!"

There was so much commotion going on in the room, my head began to spin and I tried to hold myself together. Even if I had to slice a hole in the door I was going to. I had to be next to her.

"She's slipping!" I heard.

"What more can we do?"

"Save her!"

"It is either her or the child!"

I continued to hear them screaming from inside and I could feel my heart stop.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I am excited to say I have just published my first chapter of Embrace, the sequel to Entwined. I hope you like it! This time Aranel and Thranduil's daughter holds enough magic that could save middle earth and therefore Galadriel attempts to take her as her own. Mara continues to grow older and begins to develop feelings for people her race is supposed to hate. Thranduil and Aranel attempt to save what they have left. So please read this exciting new drama! Will Galadriel get away with taking her? What will happen to Aranel? **


End file.
